1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to instruments used for the insertion of spinal implants during spinal surgery and to the spinal implants.
2. Background of the Invention
As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. By way of example, with aging comes increases in spinal stenosis (including but not limited to central canal and lateral stenosis), the thickening of the bones which make up the spinal column and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis is characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. Of course, it is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals and in particular for the elderly.
Accordingly, there needs to be developed procedures and implants for alleviating such and other spine related condition, which are minimally invasive, which can be tolerated by the elderly and for that matter any individual, and which can be performed preferably on an outpatient basis.
Additionally, there is a need to provide instruments for use with spinal implants to alleviate other spinal conditions for patients of all ages.
In general aspects, this invention is directed toward apparatus and methods for relieving pain associated with the spine. Inventive spinal implants can be inserted using inventive instruments between spinous processes using inventive methods to keep adjacent vertebrae at a desired separation.
In one series of embodiments of the invention, an implant can have a main body assembly which comprises a tissue expander, a spacer, and a main body that includes a wing. Using an embodiment of an instrument of the invention, the spacer is placed between dorsal spinous processes of adjacent vertebrae. The main body assembly has a main body wing which can be positioned on one side of adjacent dorsal spinous processes. A second, universal wing of the invention can be attached to the main body assembly and can be positioned on the other side of the adjacent dorsal spinous processes using another instrument of this invention. Upon insertion, the spacer separates the adjacent spinous processes, thereby reducing the symptoms of spinal stenosis and/or other symptoms associated with the spine. In other embodiments of the inventive spinal implant, the spacer between the wings is rotatable and can provide for placement of the implant between spinous processes.
This invention includes instruments and methods for the insertion of inventive spinal implants into the spine of a surgical patient. An insertion instrument generally has a handle for grasping and another portion which engages a portion of a spinal implant. An implant can be engaged by the insertion instrument and then can be positioned relative to adjacent vertebrae of a patient. Instruments can be desirably made of biologically inert materials, such as stainless steel, and can be designed simply, so that the component parts of the instruments can be separated easily from one another for cleaning and sterilization between uses.
In certain embodiments of the instruments of this invention, spring-actuated locking mechanisms and one or more alignment pins can unite with alignment points of the inventive implant and can hold portions of the implant. When alignment pins are present, it can be desirable to orient the longitudinal axis of the pins across the axis of the locking mechanism. When engaged by the locking mechanism and alignment pins, the implants can be held firmly in relationship to the insertion instrument, making positioning of the implant easy and convenient. When the implant is positioned and secured in place, the locking mechanism can be easily disengaged from the implant, leaving the implant in place in the spine.
In other embodiments of this invention, an insertion instrument can have a driver for engaging a fastener of a universal wing with a main body assembly, via a threaded fastener or other suitable means. When provided together, insertion instruments and implant devices can improve the efficiency of spinal surgery to relieve pain associated with spinal stenosis and other degenerative and traumatic injuries to the spine.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the insertion instrument for holding the main body can nest in the insertion instrument for holding the second or universal wing. Additionally the second wing holding insertion instrument can nest in the main body holding insertion instrument.
In still a further aspect of the invention one or both of the instrument for holding the main body and the instrument for holding the second or universal wing can have a handle provided at an angle for enhanced leverage and for mating with the other insertion instrument.
Insertion of spinal implants can be generally accomplished using three instruments of this invention, one to determine the correct size of an implant to be used and to distract the spinous processes, one to insert a main body assembly, and another to install a universal wing. After a surgical field is prepared, an incision or access port is made in the back of the patient. The intraspinous space is accessed, and specially designed trial implant instruments can be used to determine the correct size of a spinal implant to be inserted and to distract the spinous processes. Generally, the smallest trial implant is inserted between the spinous processes. If the smallest trial implant is too loose in the interspinous space, the next largest size is tried. The process continues until the correct size of implant is determined. This process can also be used, as desired, to distract apart the adjacent spinous process to a desired separation. Once the correct size of the implant is selected, a main body insertion instrument can be used to hold a main body assembly and a main body wing in position relative to the spinous processes of adjacent vertebrae. The main body assembly is urged into the intraspinous space, preferably near the vertebral body. Another instrument of this invention can be used to attach a universal wing to the main body assembly. The two wings assist in maintaining the spacer in place between the spinous processes.